Brutus Gracchus
"Your capitulation was contemptibly inadequate, but will you take this interrogation as a man? We will see." -Brutus to an C.C.C. Soldier during a interrogation Brutus Gracchus was the short lived-Commander of the 31st Optimum Legion and former Commander and founder of the 124th Surpreme Legion. The C.C.C. nicknamed him '''Brutal Brutus '''due to his ruthless strategies and interrogations. He was thought to be killed by Corde Detrick during the 3rd war but he lived to serve the Empire secretly. Brutus was greatly respected in the Helghast Military but also was also criticized. He retired in 2432 at the age 48 due to heart disease and Alzheimer's disease. His last rank he achieved was Captain. Early Life Brutus was born on May 11th, 2380 in Allengoses, the 4th largest city in southern Helghan. He lived with his younger brother and older 2 sisters. His brother, Vlike looked up to Brutus as he wanted to be as smart as his older brother was in the military. However Brutus didn't care and pretty much ignored his family as he never got along with them. Characteristics "Brutus never said no sir or no I can't do that sir. I'm damn proud of him. I know he will lead the 31st to many victories but I worry about his rage." -Worpwren Octavius to Vikar Detrick. As the Second-In-Command of the 31st Legion, Brutus was a cautious soldier and a brilliant strategist. While Worpwren Octavius was impressed by his skills, he was worried about his anger and bitterness to lead the Legion. He possesses especially excellent close combat skills. Brutus is a master in Krav Maga and boxing and Brutus is known to be deadly in a knife fight. Brutus also demonstrated to have gifted pilot skills, skills that earned him a name as a Helghast Navy ace. Having such a piloting reputation that some would go so far as to argue he was the best star pilot in the Empire. Brutus's VC- Nore Armor MK II is made of tough Xenolith. Brutus has a Stahl Arms Energy Heat Blade Mark IV or Heat Blade attached to his 31st armor. The thermal energy diamond-hard blade is known to go through human skin and bone. During his time leading the 31st, he was a excellent commander and an ingenious tactician. Brutus also showed signs of being sadistic, as he took pleasure killing and torturing his enemies. Brutus is an expert in interrogation techniques and would often use law enforcement methods, as well as torture. Unlike Vikar Detrick who gets in people minds, Brutus's methods include hanging a person over the edge of a building by the leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just uses his frightening appearance to get answers. Once he slowly cut off a C.C.C. soldier's arms off and ordered his men to put it back on the soldier for Brutus can cut the arms off everyday until he gets answers. Brutus has an extremely low tolerance of failure, and did not get on well at all with many of the higher-ups in the Helghast military when his superiors orders his unit to retreat, where he tells his legion to keep up the assault. Brutus never wants to fail a mission and will do anything thats necessary to win the battle. Despite his actions, Brutus apparently believed he was doing what was good for his empire. He also appeared to have had a high sense of self-loathing as a result of his actions, so much so that he nearly committed suicide with his blade in the battles that he lost in the Third Extrasolar War. Brutus's hold the line strategy has been heavily criticized with the unnecessary large number of soldiers dead by his command. Despite how serious he was on missions, outside of it Brutus is very laid back and likes to hang with his friends. Brutus loves to play pool and chess with his legion. Brutus truly believed that the Helghast Empire was the best solution for peace in the galaxy and like many Helghast, he despise the C.C.C., Prime Legion Heaven and the Second Crystern Union. He thinks the C.C.C. are leading to their own doom and fallowing a foolish and useless path just like the ISA. Brutus always supported the plan of attacking the Union and getting rid of them once and for all, he see's them as annoying sociopaths that are just asking to be killed. The PLH are nothing but traitors that must be put down to Brutus. Brutus also showed signs of being sadistic, as he took pleasure killing and torturing his enemies. However, he was not completely heartless and did show empathy as he cared greatly for his nation and it's people. When the Consortium MAWLRS Accident happened, Brutus thought it was strange that the Consortium would suddenly attacked the Empire (who can destroy them with no effert) with no context or good reasoning. He believes there was something more to it. To most Helghan units Brutus hardly acknowledges them, he just accepts their existence. Brutus doesn't comment much on the Najenmik but he knows their the deadliest soldiers in the Empire and they could kill him easily. However he believes that Vikar Detrick is soft and should have destroyed the PLH when he had a chance. Brutus cared allot for his commanding officer in the legion and had deep respect for him. Brutus always called him "Superior Octavius". Octavius taught Brutus everything he knew to become great leader. Brutus also saw that Octavius was depressed since the 21st betrayed the Empire and felt like there was nothing he can do for him but to be a friend for him. Brutus even thanked Vikar for being a good friend to him. He also blames himself for Octaviuse's death, thinking he could have made better plans or sended men to aid him in the battle. Brutus also blames Octaviuse's death on Vikar Detrick, saying instead of "humping on a fucking desk" he should have been fighting on ground with Octaviuse. Brutus thinks Corde Detrick as a rival and likes to compete with him when comes to anything with skills. Brutus also likes to mock him by calling him "Robo Corde". Like his father, brutus believes he's too soft and needs anger and hate for killing his enemies. After he found out that Corde was in the wolfpack, Brutus despised him and saw the traitor as another enemy that must be killed for the Helghast Nation. After his Superior's death, Brutus became more distant. Brutus will hurt anyone who would dare talk ill about Octavius. Brutus has shown to have a mental disorder from his childhood. In all his life as a child, his father always called him a failure and said that he will become nothing. His father harshly criticize him for almost everything, ball games, school and his early military career. This is the primarily reason for Brutus becoming the overachieving soldier that he is. Galactic Enemy V The Galactic Enemy V is a highly advance Helghan Starfighter that was first made in 2415. The armaments are 14 cluster missiles, 4 concussion missiles and 8 laser cannons (In Brutus's fighter, it replaces the 4 concussion missiles with 4 advance heavy plasma missiles, also Brutus has a medium sized irradiated petrusite cannon at the bottom of the craft exclusive for his fighter). The GE V was the first one in the series to have energy shields which is the Pre-2414 Stahl Arms Power Shield Ver.8 but it conserves allot of power thus it's only recommended to only use it when it's necessary. The outside sides are protected with strong tungsten armor that can handle many laser, small to some medium sized missiles and plasma attacks. However, inwards around the armor, the hull is lightly armored, and extremely vulnerable to laser fire (However Brutus's fighters' hulls are designed to be stronger than regular GA Vs). The Maximum atmospheric speed is 1,300 km/h thanks to the fighter's Mega Ultra LRX Drive and it's Hyper CG6 Engine Mark III. After the war There were rumors of Brutus living in shame in a colony named Yell in I.W.C. space around in the 2420s though no one is sure if he survived Corde's attack. Drake Kalaxen visited the colony, looking for contrack in 2422 where he found a tall man with the same gear as Brutus in a donut store. Drake went behind him to say "Is... that... you Brutus?. The man before turning around "That fucking voice... You got to be fucking with me...". The two stared at each other for a fre seconds "HOW THE HELL YOU SURVIVED?" Drake screamed "CORDE SAID HE KILLED YOU!". "Will you keep your annoying ass voice down, I mean crap" Brutus said while eating a donut. Drake sat right next to Brutus ordering two dozen donut holes "So how you, you know" Drake talking with milk and donuts in his mouth. Looking down at the floor Brutus replied "Thanks to my strong Xenolith armor, I lived, to see another day" While Brutus eating more donuts. "Latter, I woke up in Pyrrhus, in a hospital, the rest I can't tell you but what I can tell you that the Senate wanted everyone to think I'm dead to surprise the Crystern Union and I'm in charge of the 60th Legion in this colony to find info on the Union". Drake turned his chair to Brutus's "So your command of a Legion again, thats good". Brutus told Drake in a tired voice "The 60th is a small and forgotten Legion, that's why they assigned me on here. They don't care about me, the reason they didn't tell the public that I'm alive is that I'm not important to them. After I failed to stop your team, I was viewed as a failure, a broken tool... sometimes I wondered if I be better dead". Drake then asked "How come the galaxy didn't know you were here?" Brutus after covering his berping "This colony doesn't seem to spread trivia around unlike most other places. Its strange but I like it so far. I'm sure there are rumors of me here." The two paused for a moment again until Brutus said "I do miss my interrogations... ahh the torture rooms, oh god I loved those. But..." Brutus got up and banged on the table "CORDE TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME, THAT SON OF A BIIIIIIITCH". After Brutus's rage, a employee told him "Please calm down Mr Gracchus, there will be more donuts for you if you do good sir". Brutus sat back down "Fuck off Jim, see? Fucking see? No one is... afraid of me anymore... I'm a shadow of my former self. Corde you are the bane of my existence, fucking Detrick family always fucking around. Boy would love to torture them." Drake greatly disturb, asked Brutus "So what? Your planning to find Corde's family for revenge". Brutus quickly responded "No, why would I commit murder? Don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison or Kolasi for that matter. I'm a soldier, so I'll try to prove that I'm worthy again to the Empire. Then I'll be closer to the Detrick family in ranks and they see me succeed, faster than them... and maybe find Corde to punch him in the face with all my might". Relieved to hear Brutus's resonse, Drake started to stretch his arms. "Well that's good, cause I wouldn't let you kill any of Corde's family." "Then I would have to beat the shit out of you merc" Brutus starting to light his sigar "So how his your team doing after the war, still together or moved on?". Rubbing his right hand on his face, Drake slowly answerd "You... don't know? Olivia she... she's dead... died...". Brutus offered Drake a sigar "Thanks... man" Drake taking one of Brutus's sigars. "She was that PLH merc, if I remember correctly. Who killed her? I mean to kill a prime hunter, you have to be the most badass fuckers out there to even lay a finger on em." Brutus asked while cracking his neck. In 2423, Brutus found a hidden Union base and destroyed it near Yell, then after he became Captain of a new unit, the 124th Surpreme Legion. The Senate finally thought Brutus was useful once again. In 2425, Brutus got married and had twin sons named Bavius and Tie. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters